In a switching device connected to an inductive load such as a coil, when the gate is OFF, a current flows through the body diode (parasitic diode) of the switching device due to energy accumulated in the inductive load. This may operate a thyristor that is parasitic in the switching device, a substrate on which the switching device is formed, and another device formed on the same substrate; and may cause breaking of the other device.